Saved by an old friend
by Rulatzillo
Summary: Cyborg wants to tell Raven something, but the alarm goes off. The Titans go to attend the call. Will Raven know what Cyborg feels for her? Does Raven feel the same thing for Cyborg? R n R please! CyRae Cyborg x Raven


Teen Titans are property of DC comics.

Saved by an old friend

It was a beautiful normal day at the T Tower. It was Sunday. Beastboy was playing the classic fighting video game with Robin, Starfire was trying to cook one of her Tamaranean dishes, Raven was sitting cross-legged on the kitchen's table, and Cyborg was in his room.

¨C'mon big guy, you can do this…or what? Are you a coward?...¨ Cyborg said to himself, then he sighed.

¨Here we go…¨

Cyborg then got up from his metallic bed, and went to the living room, where everybody was. Then he looked for Raven, and he smiled when he saw Raven reading one of her many books. He just loved to watch Raven read, he could watch her all day long. He walked towards her.

¨Hey Rae… how are you doin´?¨

¨Fine¨ Raven said with her usual cold voice, still looking at the book.

¨What are you reading?¨ Cyborg asked.

¨Ancient literature¨ Raven said, again, with her cold voice.

¨Oh…anyway… I was wondering if you would like to go…to the mall??¨ Cyborg asked nervously.

¨Uhmm… actually I want to read this bo-¨

¨Titans! Trouble…¨ Robin said, then he walked towards the mainframe computer, then he pushed some buttons. A red light was blinking on the map.

¨Hmmm…¨ Robin put his right hand on his mouth, thinking. ¨Anyone knows if there is something that could be stolen there?¨

¨I've been there before, the only thing I saw was an old warehouse that stores some junk…¨

¨We better check it out… Let's go¨ Robin said. Then they all left the tower, but Cyborg stayed in the living room some seconds. He looked down.

¨Maybe later Cy…¨ He said, and then he joined his fellow Titans.

They finally arrived to the old warehouse. They noticed someone was at the entrance.

¨Slade…¨ Robin whispered. He took out his metallic pipe and prepared to fight.

¨What are you planning now Slade?!¨ Robin yelled. Slade laughed calmly, then he ran into the Warehouse, being pursued by the Titans. When the Titans entered the warehouse, they saw that Slade was not alone, his robotic clones were around him.

¨Titans! GO!¨ Robin yelled and the Titans spread out like a well trained squad.

Robin was soon surrounded by the enemy, but with a quick spin of his staff, he took all of them down. Starfire flew through the warehouse shooting many starbolts in the way, destroying many of Slade's ninjas. Beastboy transformed into a hawk, flew to the top of the warehouse, and then he transformed into a gorilla and landed with his fists, crushing one of the robotic ninjas, then he took the ninja's arm and used it as a weapon. Raven used her powers to lift two big boxes, she aimed at Slade's clones, and threw the boxes at them, crushing them to pieces. Cyborg used his fists and with a strong jab he sent a ninja to the other side of the warehouse, destroying the wall. He then transformed his hand into a cannon, and started shooting at the enemy, blowing them up.

Beastboy saw that Slade was distracted, so he decided to attack him. He transformed into a fly, so that Slade couldn't see him. He transformed into a tiger, and tried an attack from behind, but Slade already knew Beastboy was there, and with a spin kick he hit Beastboy, throwing him against a wall. Then Beastboy became human again, but he was unconscious. Slade slowly took out one of his explosive disks, and threw it at Beastboy.

¨B.B. LOOK OUT!¨ Cyborg yelled.

Cyborg jumped in front of Beastboy and shot the disk in mid-air, but it wasn't an explosive device, it was a smoke grenade. Cyborg coughed two times, he couldn't see anything. But then, he felt something in his torso, he also felt that he couldn't breath. He looked down, and he realised that he had a big hole in his chest. All of the circuits inside were burned. He could barely breath, he looked back at Slade, and he widened his eyes when he saw that Slade was holding a weapon similar to the one he had stolen from the HIVE academy. Slade had hacked into the HIVE's files and stole the blueprints of the weapon. Cyborg's vision started to malfunction. He fell and his back crashed against the floor so hard that the sound could be heard even if you were outside. Slade ran deeper into the warehouse, followed by his remaining robotic soldiers.

¨CYBORG!¨ Robin yelled, using all the air he had in his lungs.

Starfire took her hands to her mouth, crying. Raven slowly took her hood off, revealing her violet wide opened eyes. Her jaw dropped. Beastboy was slowly opening his eyes, and he saw his friend laying on the ground. Cyborg was soon among his friends.

¨Ugh…huh?... B.B.? Are you guys…¨ Cyborg said weakly.

¨Don't talk, you're wounded, you must rest.¨ Raven said, but Cyborg insisted.

¨Are you…Are you guys ok?¨ Cyborg asked, in a weaker way this time.

Raven smiled and nodded, while tears started to come out of her eyes.

¨Yes, Cy, we are ok…¨ Raven replied, but then she saw that Cyborg's blue cybernetic parts were starting to become black. Raven took Cyborg's head with both hands.

¨Look at me…Stay…with…me¨ Raven slowly said while she was dropping her tears on Cyborg's organic cheek.

Cyborg smiled, then his robotic eye started to blink, and his human eye started to close. He didn't move anymore.

¨Cyborg? CYBORG?!¨ Raven asked, but there was no answer from him.

¨Why?! Why Slade?! He had nothing to do with you!! I'm the one you want!¨ Robin yelled while he was hitting the floor with his fists.

¨Cyborg? Friend Cyborg? Open your eyes… please wake up…come on Cyborg…please…wake…up…¨ Starfire said with her soft voice while she was shaking Cyborg's left leg. She had her cheeks covered with tears.

Beastboy was shocked. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should go after Slade, he didn't know if he should stay with his friend, he didn't know if he should cry.

He fell to his knees, looking at his fallen comrade, and tears started to run down his cheeks.

Raven still had Cyborg's head on her hands, she slowly kissed Cyborg's forehead.

¨I love you…¨ Raven whispered to Cyborg after kissing him.

Then she put Cyborg's head back on the floor, carefully. Still crying, she took off her cloak and covered Cyborg's body with it. Then she flew deeper into the warehouse, looking for Slade, followed by Robin and Starfire, but Starfire stopped, looked back, and saw Beastboy still knelt at Cyborg's side.

¨He was my best friend Star. I can't believe he is gone… he was…he was my brother…¨ Beastboy said, crying.

When Starfire heard this, she hugged Beastboy, and started to cry again.

¨Slade…he must pay for this…¨ Beastboy said with anger, squeezing his fist.

¨He will.¨ Starfire replied, cleaning out her tears. Then they joined Robin and Raven.

The Titans finally found Slade, after a quick search through the warehouse.

¨You will pay for what you did to CYBORG!¨ Raven yelled with her eyes glowing white.

¨Azarath Metrion Zinthos!¨

Two black hands raised from the floor and grabbed Slade. Then Slade took out the same weapon he used against Cyborg. Raven paralysed. He shot. Raven, using her powers, created a big black shield. The shield did protect her, but she crashed against some boxes because of the impact. Slade ran once more deeper into the warehouse.

¨Raven!¨ Starfire yelled.

¨I'm fine, don't let Slade escape.¨

¨You…you sure?¨ Beastboy asked.

¨Go!¨

The three titans nodded and ran into the same room Slade was hiding. Raven started to get up, and she saw one of Slade's robotic clones approaching, but she was still weak because she had used a lot of energy in that Shield. Then a blue beam came and blew the robot's head off. Raven got up, she put her left hand on her heart, turned around and her eyes widened. She ran as fast as she could and hugged his friend. It was Cyborg. He was still alive. He still had that huge hole on his chest, but everything that was inside seemed to be working at full power.

¨Cyborg… you are…you are alive…you are alive Cyborg…¨ Raven said while she was hugging her fellow Titan.

¨Yeah, its ok Raven. I'm here, with you…¨

Raven looked up so she could see Cyborg's eyes.

¨But…but how?...¨ Raven asked.

¨I'll tell you later. Now we must capture Slade.¨ Cyborg said while he was drying Raven's tears of happiness with his hands.

¨Oh, I almost forget… I think this is yours. It smells like herbal tea.¨ Cyborg said with a smile.

Then he gave Raven her cloak, she smiled and she put her purple clothes on.

Robin, Beastboy and Starfire had already beaten Slade's clones, so they started to attack Slade. Robin came with a flying kick, but Slade dodged it, then Robin tried to hit Slade in the head with his pipe, but with a disarm move, Slade took Robin's metallic staff, and hit him in the stomach. Robin rolled through the floor. Beastboy transformed into a cheetah and attacked Slade, but Slade used Robin's pipe to stop him, then Slade hit Beastboy's jaw with an uppercut. Starfire shot several starbolts at Slade, but he dodged them all, so Starfire decided to use her fists. She started to throw some blows, and she landed one on Slade's stomach, throwing Slade up, but with a backflip he landed on his feet, jumped and with a spin kick he kicked Starfire's left cheek, sending Starfire rolling on the air.

Raven entered the room, Slade looked at her.

¨You are not escaping Slade…¨

¨But Raven, I do not want to escape…¨ Slade replied.

¨Azarath Metrion Zinthos!¨

Two hands raised from the floor again, and they had Slade in their grip.

¨Raven, Raven, Raven…I guess you just don't learn…¨ Slade said with his calmed voice.

Slade took out his weapon and pointed it at Raven.

¨YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DOESN'T LEARN!¨ Cyborg yelled as he was coming out of the shadows of the warehouse, with his cannon ready to fire. He shot at the weapon and destroyed it. Then he ran towards Slade and punched him right in the face, breaking his mask. But then he realised it was another robot, with a screen behind the mask.

¨Did you really think I would do this myself? This was just a test, I wanted to see if the Titans were in good shape. You will have to be ready, because you don't know when I will strike again…congratulations….you passed…Oh, and don't be afraid, I don't have the blueprints of the weapon anymore, but we both know I don't need it…hahaha…¨ Slade said through the robot's screen.

Then the bomb timer started to count down, but Cyborg disabled it with his technology skills.

¨CYBORG!¨ Both Beastboy and Starfire yelled, with a big smile on their faces. They ran towards Cyborg and hugged him.

¨I am so happy to see that you are still with us, friend!¨ Starfire said with joy. Then she kissed his cheek.

¨Yeah dude! I thought you were gone forever!¨ Beastboy added.

¨I'm happy to see you guys too.¨ Cyborg said with his hand on Beastboy's head.

¨Y-Yeah, I'm glad to see that you are ok Cy.¨ Robin said with his hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

¨Robin, are you crying?¨ Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow.

¨No, it is something I have in my eye.¨

¨Yeah, tears.¨ Raven replied showing a cute little smile.

¨But how Cy?¨ Robin asked.

The four Titans looked at Cyborg.

¨Well, thanks to an old friend, HEY YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!¨ Cyborg yelled with a smile on his face. Then someone came from the shadows. It was Fixit.

¨Thanks. I owe you my life…¨

¨Please, do not thank me, I only did my job.¨ Fixit replied.

¨B-But, how did you find Cyborg?¨ Beastboy asked.

¨The last time we met, I installed him a device that would tell me if he stopped functioning, so I could help him anytime he needed me to assist him. I guess the installation was successful.¨ He said with a very little smile.

¨Well, thanks anyway. If you need help, or anything, you know you can count on us.¨ Cyborg said with his hand on Fixit's right shoulder.

¨Yes, I know. If you need any help from me in the future, I will be glad to assist you.¨

Fixit headed for the warehouse's exit, but then stopped and looked back.

¨You are the only friends I have, after all.¨ After saying this, he continued his way and returned home.

Five days had passed since that battle at the warehouse. It was 8:30 pm, and Cyborg and Raven were the only Titans in the tower. Robin had taken Starfire to the theatre, and Beastboy was starting to hang out with Terra again, since Terra didn't remember she was a Titan after she left her stone form, so Beastboy was trying to bring her back to the team. Beastboy and Terra went to the fair that night.

¨Here we go again…¨ Cyborg said after a sigh. He turned off the enormous TV, put the TV controller on the couch, got up, walked towards Raven room and knocked the door. After a few seconds Raven opened the door, with a book on her hands.

¨Yes?¨

¨Hey Rae, well, I don't know if you noticed, but Robin, Starfire and B.B. went out tonight, and I rented Wicked Scary 2, so I was wondering if you would like to watch the movie…with me?¨ Cyborg asked while he had his left hand on the back of his neck.

Raven looked back at the book.

¨I think I will continue reading this tomorrow…¨ Raven replied with a cute smile.

Then she put her book on her bed, and walked towards the living room. Cyborg whispered a little Boo-yah. Then Raven looked back.

¨Are you coming?¨

¨Oh, y-yeah let's go.¨

When they were watching the movie, sitting on the horse shoe couch, Cyborg stretched and put his arm behind Raven. Raven didn't seem to mind. Then Cyborg slowly took her hood off, rubbing her hair at the same time. Raven slowly turned her head so that she could see Cyborg. She had a big pink blush on her face. Their faces started to get closer and closer.

¨I love you too…¨ Cyborg said with his soft voice.

Then the two Titans started to kiss, deeply. Raven put her arms around Cyborg's neck, and he put his hands on Raven's hips. The bowl with popcorn and the two soda cans exploded into pieces. They kissed for a long time. When the credits started to come, they were sleeping already. Raven was resting her head on Cyborg's chest, and she had her right hand on Cyborg's left leg. Cyborg had his arm around Raven's waist.

The Titans finally returned. Beastboy and Starfire went to their respective rooms, but Robin went to the kitchen, he was thirsty. When he entered the living room, he saw Cyborg and Raven sleeping.

¨It was about time…¨ Robin said, shaking his head. ¨They make a good couple, though.¨

Robin walked towards the fridge, took out a soda, turned off the DVD player, the TV, and the lights.

¨Good night guys…¨ Robin whispered. Then he went to his room.

Hours later, the sun raised. It was a beautiful morning. Raven woke up, but she didn't see Cyborg on the couch anymore, she looked for him, and smiled when she saw Cyborg at the kitchen, cooking, wearing a chef hat, and whistling.

¨Oh, hey Rae, good morning. I prepared some herbal tea. It's on the table. You can drink some if you want.¨

¨Actually, I think I'll have some waffles.¨ Raven said, showing a cute smile.

¨ALRRRRIGHT!¨ Cyborg said with a smile from ear to ear.

Raven laughed lightly.

¨Could you prepare them for me, while I take a shower?¨

¨Sure thing Rae.¨

Then Raven went to her room. She entered the bathroom, took her clothes off, and she slowly got in the tub, enjoying the hot water. She was totally relaxed, she looked at the roof, and started to think about what happened the night before.

¨Do I…¨ She paused for some seconds. ¨Do I really love Cyborg?¨

The bottle of shampoo exploded right in front of her. She screamed, almost whispering.

¨Guess that answers my question…¨ Raven said, smiling.

When she returned, there were two plates filled with huge waffles. Raven sat next to Cyborg.

¨C-Cyborg?¨

¨Yeah, Rae?¨

¨I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall…with me?¨ Raven asked nervously, looking at her waffles so she could hide the big blush she had on her face.

¨Of course, I'd love to.¨ Cyborg replied with a smile. Raven smiled back.

When they finished eating, they went to the garage. They got in the T-car and left the tower. While Cyborg was driving, Raven leaned towards Cyborg and put her head on Cyborg's right shoulder. A blush appeared on both faces, they wanted that trip to last for hours. They finally arrived to the mall. They walked in, with their hands together. They would spend all the day together, and they would do it again every week.

FIN

End of ¨Saved by an old friend¨. Well this is my first story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please forgive me if there are grammar mistakes, I'm mexican and I'm still learning english. I know I could have written this in spanish, but I wanted to share this with some writters. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME!! Well, as long as they are constructive reviews, hehehe. PLEEEAASE REVIEW MY STORY!! E-mail me if you want.


End file.
